todlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
There are 365 days in a year in Arborea, consisting of 12 months. It is currently year 278 VC (Velikan Clock, year 0 VC was when the clock in Velika was built). OOC Note: The date as of TERA's beginning was 276 VC, and as TERA has been out for two years, we are currently in 278 VC now. Months Titan's Dream - The first month of the year, and one of the coldest. The month is 31 days long. Balder's Sun - Second month of the year and the shortest one, with only 28 days. (29 every 4 years.) In this month the days slowly grow longer, granting more light and shows that spring is approaching. Spellheart '''- Third month, and the start of spring, 31 days long. '''Morningsong - The fourth month. The middle of spring - many of the flowers are in bloom during this month. There are 30 days in this month. Arun's Fist - Fifth month, the end of spring, with 31 days in it. Close to summer, the temparature starts to rise nearing the end of this month. Feathershifter - The sixth month and the start of summer. 30 days long. Skylord - Seventh month, the middle of summer and the hottest month of the year, lasting for 31 days. Swordmaker - Eighth month, last month of summer. From here, the weather starts to become colder over the period of 31 days, the temparatures not rising much beyond that point. Black Serpent - Ninth month, the start of fall. Plants start to wither and forests take on brown and orange colours, and after 30 days, not much green is left. Zuras' Love - The tenth month of the year, and the middle of fall, 31 days long. Oathlord - Eleventh month and the second last month of the year. This month lasts for 30 days. Shara's Edge - The twelth and last month of the year. People usually gather near the end of this month to celebrate the transition into a new year. The year ends on the 31st night of this month. Days Every week is seven days long : Morndas - First day of the week Tirdas - Second day of the week Middas - Third day of the week Turdas - Fourth day of the week Fredas - Fifth day of the week Loredas - Sixth day of the week Sundas - Seventh and last day of the week. TERA Timeline 'Age of the Titans' For now much was unknown upon with the titans awake. So no date will be set however we will simply refer it to the Age of the Titans. The Beginning of the World of Arborea; Time Unknown: Two titans of unimaginable power, Arun and Shara, met in a formless void. For reasons we can only guess, they fell asleep. And as they slept, the Exiled Realm of Arborea took shape around them. A thousand years later was a period of creation brought upon by the original twelve gods of Arborea, who were "dreamt up" by the titans Shara and Arun. Twelve in all were created and had godlike power. These new creations were the Gods themselves. Centuries passed - deserts, mountains, rivers, and forests grew upon Arun and Shara. Yet still they slept. 'Age of the Deities' The Age of the Deities was a period of creation brought upon by the original twelve gods of Arborea, who were "dreamt up" by the titans Shara and Arun. The Age of Deities ended violently with the War of the Gods, leaving most of the gods dead or imprisoned. *-10,000 VC: Amarun created the Amani on the continent Arun while Karas created the Elves. *War of the Gods; Year Unknown: A war begins between the deities of Arborea presumed to have occurred a thousand years ago. Gods pulled in the mortal races into the war. *-9,900 VC: Amani and Deva empires scrabbled over Human lands in a war that weakened both. About 400 years later, the Amani are enslaved by the Giants. *-9,500: The Amani are enslaved by the Giants. *Approximately -8,900 VC: The War of the Gods ends. 'Age of Mortals' *-6,000 VC: The gods destroy the Holy Empire of the Giants in a single day however the Barakas (a race which are related to the Giants) were spared due to their new path of knowledge seeking. The Amani and remnant of the Giants become locked in a death struggle with the newly created Orcans. *-5,500 VC: The Amani and remnant of the Giants migrate from Arun to glacial wastes of Northern Shara. *-5,400 VC: At the request of Kaia, Lok and his Deva artisans liberate the Amani from the remaining Giants. *-5,000 VC: The Amani drove out the Giants, tore down all they'd built, and raised a new city to honour their saviour: Kaiator. *-4,000 VC: Sikander and his nephew Nerezza battled with tremendous energy damaging the Elves' greatest treasure, the Flower of Life. *-3,000 VC: The Elves separate into different factions, the High Elves migrate from Arun to Shara. Allemantheia is founded. This is the time period suspected that the Brown Elves were separated from the High. *Unknown: A human "magician" named Dasparion came to the Brown Elves and gave them what they wanted - power. Power that the High Elves forbid, as it was dark. After accepting Dasparion's offer to make them truly immortal, he laid a deadly curse on them, corrupting them into Dark Elves or Drow. *Unknown: The High Elves learned of this, and battled off the Dark Elves, and banished them from Arborea. The Dark Elves wouldn't return. *Unknown: Gidd places the Diapora upon the Humans race. Lore has it that the ancestors of the humans were jealous of their creators' powers, and stole some possessions from the last of the creators, Gidd. Afterward, Gidd found out who stole his precious possessions and killed them, but the punishment was not enough to satisfy him. He also put a curse on the whole human race, which spread throughout the land for 2000 years. The fact that humans have started to gather and civilize is only recent history. Some time later, Velik, Goddess of the Hunt, pitied the humans and gave them land to live on. This would become the province of Velika and a large City of Wheels of the same name to celebrate their new patron goddess, Velik. *-2,824 VC: High Elves begin a 3000 year period of militarism. *-574 VC: The Arcane Consortium is formed from the three sorcerer orders of the Collegium Arcane, the Symposium of Arcane and the Mysterium. *-500 VC: The Argons begin assaults on Kaiator, these assaults directly encouraged the formation of the Valkyon Federation. *-5 VC: High Elves begin Liberation Campaigns. *0 VC: The Amani join the Valkyon Federation. *75 VC: Elven Campaigns are successful. *176 VC: Battle of Essenia begins due to the High Elven "Grand Spire Army" seeking to conquer the areas of Northern Shara. The Amani come to the aid of the Valkyon Federation in the Battle for Essenia. High Elves suffer a devastating defeat against the Valkyon Federation. This marked the end of the militarism period for the High Elves. An elven civil war begins. Also, the Amani living in Northern Shara face continued assaults from the Argons. *235 VC: Civil war ends, High Elves emerge as a more tolerant nation. *250 VC: The High Elves join the Valkyon Federation. *Between 250 VC to 276 VC: The Argons emerge from the Underworld and the Argon War begins. This is the largest war in the history of the Federation. *276 VC: Argon War ends, and for a brief time, there would be peace in Arborea with the Queen's defeat. *Spellheart 277 VC: Aelwyna forms the Templars of Dawn, a new order to make up for the Federation's corruption. *277 VC: Noctenium is discovered, and a war begins over its resources, causing the former government of Vanarchy to die and three alliances were formed. Each alliance ruled certain provinces and continents, and the leader would be known as the Exarch. Beginning of the Noctenium War.